The New Addition to the Family
by Luci Fergess
Summary: The Cullens didn't need another addition to the family. Really, they didn't. But when Renesmee found the guy barely alive and became attached, well…they couldn't just leave him could they? But maybe taking this guy in will be too much for the Cullens to handle...
1. Chapter One: The Rain

_**AN: Okay. I don't even know what this is. I'm already so busy with my other story The New guild in Town that I can't update my other stories. Fuck. **_

_**Oh well. I blame the plot bunnies. /shot/**_

_**Okay, here's the full summary…or something…**_

_**The Cullens didn't need another addition to the family. Really, they didn't. But when Renesmee found the guy barely alive and became attached, well…they couldn't just leave him could they? But maybe this guy is more trouble than he's worth…**_

_**I will only update this probably once a month or so…knowing me and my off-taskness, I'll update more than that sporadically. Also, forgive me if I'm a bit rusty with the Twilight verse I haven't read Breaking Dawn in about four and a half years or so. I'm working on that though.**_

_**Slight AU, you'll see…set in bleachverse after Ichigo loses powers, and Twilightverse after Breaking Dawn. Pretend fullbringer arc never happened. And it's been about three-ish years since Ichigo lost his powers, and he's going to college on a scholarship in Washington. Renesmee looks to be about fifteen-ish. Two years after Breaking Dawn events, everything's pretty much the same. Let's pretend the Quileute packs are totally okay with the events, and Carlisle's a bit more lax with his vamp-turning.**_

_**WARNING- Seriously OOCness (it's been a while since I read twilight), blood, most likely very incorrect medical stuff, early character almost-death and other fun things. c:**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER~**_

* * *

_The New Addition to the Family  
_Chapter One:

The Rain

* * *

It was pouring hard in Forks, harder than it usually did. Where most could usually get away with walking around without an umbrella, today even an umbrella couldn't help you stay dry.

Most were inside, by warm fires having family time. What else do you do when it cold, wet, and dark outside?

But a few poor souls were apparently caught unaware by the storm and left to struggle outside. Some of these people were Isabella Cullen and her daughter Renesmee. They were hurrying down the street in the rain, clutching large umbrellas.

Their car was parked further on down the street, and Bella was trying to hurry her daughter.

But as they passed a dark alley, they heard some odd noises. It sounded like someone was coughing, but then there were stumbling noises and a thud.

In the dim light, they could see what looked like a male on the ground, completely soaked and stained with something. The smell hit Bella and she knew immediately what it was.

_Blood._

Renesmee hurried over to the stranger and crouched down to look at him, ignoring her mother's protests.

"Mommy, he's bleeding." Renesmee said, pointing at the three different wounds pouring blood. Bella's conscience wouldn't let her just leave the stranger. With a closer look he only looked to be about ninteen or so, with what looked like dirty and dull reddish-orange hair.

So she pulled out her cell phone and began to dial 9-1-1. But the hand of her daughter stopped her.

"Mommy, you know the ambulance won't make it in time." She said quietly. Bella stared at her daughter, dreading what she was going to say next. "There's only one way to save him…" Renesmee whispered.

Bella stared at her daughter for a few long seconds, frowning. "Sweetie, we can't just do that to anyone." Bella explained softly. "He probably has a family and friends, and a home to go back to."

Renesmee looked defiantly at her. "So do you."

Bella couldn't come up with an argument against that. "I'll take him to your grandpa Carlisle to be treated, you can ask him." Bella said finally, choosing her words carefully.

A grin broke on Renesmee's face, and Bella frowned. _Why does she want to save this stranger so bad?_ Bella wondered briefly before bending down to lift the male. She hefted him over her shoulder, a sight that looked quite odd.

"Come on, you're father's probably worried." Bella said, hurrying out of the alley and back to the sidewalk. They made it to their car and Bella paused.

"What is it, mommy?" Renesmee asked.

"You're father and aunt Alice are going to have a fit about the blood in the car." Bella said, head dropping.

"Don't worry mommy, I'll tell them it's my fault. They won't be angry then." Renesmee soothed. Bella raised her eyebrows. _She really does have us wrapped around her tiny fingers…_ Bella thought before opening the passenger door and dropping the male in the seat. She buckled him in before running over to the driver's side and getting in.

Glancing in the rearview mirror she asked, "Have your seatbelt on?"

"Yes." Renesmee replied.

Bella turned out of the parking place and speeded home.

* * *

"Where were you?" Edward asked, coming out of the house with an umbrella. Seeing the blood on Bella's dress he hurried over. "What happened?" He questioned urgently.

"It's not my blood." Bella said, going around the car quickly. Edward was right behind her.

"Then whose is it?" Edward asked, examining Renesmee for any wounds.

"His." Bella muttered, gesturing to the stranger in the passenger seat of the car. Bella leaned in and unbuckled the guy before lifting him out.

"Want to explain now or later?" Edward asked.

"Later. Much later. Where's Carlisle?" Bella hurried towards the house, Edward and Renesmee behind her.

"In the living room. Wait out here while I warn Jasper though." Edward said, going inside. A few seconds later Edward held open the door for Bella.

They went to the living room where everyone was gathered around the TV – Jacob, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmé and Jasper. Jasper looked tensed and was in the corner of the room, but Bella hardly noticed in her hurry.

"Carlisle, where should I put him?" Bella asked.

He cleared off the coffee table and gestured at it. "Right here is fine for now. We'll move him upstairs if needed."

Bella set the teen on the table gently, then moved back to give Carlisle some room. He carefully peeled the male's shirt off of him and began to look at the wounds. "Edward bring me some of my equipment would you?" Carlisle muttered, looking closely at what looked like a stab wound.

"How bad is it?" Bella asked as Renesmee came and hugged her. She held her daughter's head close to her to keep her from looking.

"Well from the looks of it, he's been stabbed all the way through multiple times. I'm amazed he's still alive." Carlisle murmured, taking the kit form Edward.

"Can you fix him?" Renesmee asked, her voice muffled by Bella's stomach.

Carlisle grimaced slightly. "I really don't know sweetheart. I can try."

"If he can't be fixed…will you do…_that_?" She asked, turning her head a bit so she could see her grandfather from the corner of her eyes.

Carlisle didn't pause in his work, but a frown etched itself on his face. The air suddenly became heavy and tense.

"Renesmee…" Edward started, but Alice's quiet words stopped him.

"I can see two very distinct futures." Alice looked at everyone with a serious face. "The first, this guy died and Renesmee's sobbing, with us all around her looking serious. The second, the he's one of us, and all of us are laughing." She said quietly.

"Can he live otherwise?" Jacob asked. Carlisle didn't answer for a moment, still working on patching the kid up. But finally he paused and sighed.

"It looks like one of his lungs was pierced. He will most likely die shortly, regardless of my treatment." Carlisle said calmly.

"Should we then?" Emmett murmured, and Carlisle looked deep in thought.

"There's too little time to really think this through…" Edward muttered.

"Jacob, will you try to negotiate and explain this to the packs?" Carlisle asked. Jacob frowned, but nodded.

"I can try. No guarantees." Jacob said. Carlisle nodded.

"That'll have to be good enough for now. I can't just let this boy die." Carlisle said, looking the boy over one last time. "Emmett, carry him upstairs, will you?"

Emmett stood and lifted the strange male easily off the table, before hurrying upstairs. Carlisle was right behind him, while everyone else stayed downstairs.

"Will he be okay mommy?" Renesmee asked, looking up at Bella.

"I hope so…" Was all Bella could reply.

* * *

_**AN: Oh hey. So, read, review, favorite, follow, and all that other fun stuff. You can leave questions, suggestions, likes, dislikes, ways to improve, and other stuff like that in your review. **_

_**The next chapter will probably be coming somewhere around the 15**__**th**__** or so. I dunno. I have a shit load of real life to deal with right now.**_

_**So until next time, ciao!  
~ Luci-chan**_


	2. Chapter Two: The Fire

_**AN: Here's chapter two! YAY!**_

* * *

_The New Addition to the Family_

Chapter 2:

The Fire

* * *

He felt intense pain, even more than he did from his wounds.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he screamed as hard as he could. He felt himself thrashing about, but the fire just seemed to spread more and burn more.

He couldn't see anything but black, all around him, and it felt like a weight was crushing him. But there was a coldness creeping up, and while it would give relief from the pain, he somehow knew that giving in to it would mean he would never wake up.

Just as he could struggle no more against the creeping up cold, his memories flashed through his mind.

His younger sisters, smiling at him as he came down for breakfast.

Fighting with his father in the morning, afternoon, and night.

Playing soccer with his sister and his friends.

Orihime's smiles.

Tatsuki's fights.

Keigo's rants.

Mizuru's stories of women.

Chad's support during the toughest battles.

Uryu's bickering.

Rukia's teachings.

Renji's fights.

Hollows.

Ghosts.

Fighting.

School.

The clinic.

The Soul Society.

Hat-and-clog's shop.

Home.

He needed to continue fighting. He couldn't give up now. Not after everything. Not when he didn't even get to say goodbye. Not when he had just barely started a new life here.

He needed to wake up.

Klnljgbghbdghkjhbfghhgbhjb

Watching the transformation of the boy interesting, to say the least.

After Carlisle had injected venom with a similar method to what Edward had used on Bella, they all began to clean him up. Carlisle took him a bath, which revealed tanned skin and bright orange hair.

Alice clothed him, revealing a toned, leanly muscled body with more than a few brutal scars. The boy was becoming more and more of a mystery as time went on.

Renesmee took it upon herself to keep the boy company while he, 'slept'. She read him stories, talked about the forest, and explained who everyone was. However whenever he began to shake violently she was taken from the room.

And over the next few days, he became more beautiful, as everyone did during their transformation.

The boy's orange locks became softer, silkier, and more vibrant, if that was even possible. His tanned skin became smoother and unblemished except for the scars which smoothed over and faded, becoming near invisible to the human eye. He became evenly skin toned and diamond-like in the sun. His face went from good-looking to almost godly. Chiseled jaw, high cheek bones, straight nose – the whole nine yards.

And then finally came the day when he woke up.

To say he was a bit bewildered was an understatement.

At first, he had done the usual staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, getting used to his new enhanced senses. Then he seemed to notice the eight other people in the room.

He sat up quickly and jumped off the side of the bed he had laid on, landing on the other side of the room from everyone in the blink of an eye. He had his back pressed to the wall, and was in a defensive stance, his face set in a glare.

"Who are you?" The male asked, his words accented.

"Whoa there, calm down. We're not going to hurt you or anything." Emmett said, holding his hands up. Carlisle shushed him.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my family." Carlisle introduced, and began pointing at everyone while naming them. "Bella found you wounded in an alley and brought you here." Carlisle explained carefully. "However it was almost too late for you. You had received fatal injuries and there wasn't enough time. So we saved you another way…" He trailed off, letting the guy prepare himself. "We turned you into a vampire."

The male stared at them for a while, as if thinking it over. "Vampire?" He questioned more to himself than the others. "Do you mean Bount?"

"Bount? What's that?" Jasper asked. The male looked at them all before shaking his head.

"Never mind. You can't be Bounts." He paused and continued in a foreign language, _"We killed them all."_

"What language is that?" Edward questioned. The male stared at him before sighing.

"I forget this is America…I'm from Japan, so that was Japanese I spoke. Pardon if I slip. It's hard switching languages." He said.

"Why aren't you more upset about being a vampire?" Rosalie asked suddenly. He blinked before laughing.

"If I got upset about everything I became, I'd never be happy. I'm not exactly new to the supernatural." The guy explained, making everyone's eyes widen.

"Pardon? Do you mind explaining that statement?" Esmé asked.

"The story is too long for me to tell in one sititng." The male said, his defensive stance finally relaxing into normal posture.

"Oh. Another time then." Esmé said, smiling kindly.

"You know, you still haven't told us your name." Alice spoke up, smiling at the guy. The male seemed surprised by her statement.

"Sorry. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo…er, Ichigo Kurosaki I mean." Ichigo said, bowing.

"It's nice to meet you Ichigo!" Alice chirped happily.

"I wonder if you having any special abilities…" Jasper said quietly. Ichigo tilted his head in question.

"Eh?"

"Oh, like Edward can read minds, I can see the future, Jasper can influence people's moods, Bella has her mind-shield thingy, and Renesmee, who's downstairs, can show people pictures through touch." Alice explained.

"Hm…I don't know. How do I know something like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, is there anything you are particularly skilled in or known for, maybe an ability you have no one else does?" Alice questioned.

Ichigo bit his lip and looked away. "Uh…this will sound really dumb, but I could see ghosts." Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head. "But then again most of my friends can. And dad and one of my sisters."

Everyone stared at him, but only Edward seemed to catch the past-tense. "What do you mean you could?" He asked.

Ichigo's face turned sad and he looked at the floor. "Um…I lost that ability a few years ago because of circumstances…" He said quietly. Getting the idea he didn't want to talk about it, Edward dropped the subject.

"Well, Ichigo, I'm sure you're probably thirsty. Would you like to go hunt before we sit down and talk more?" Carlisle asked. Ichigo looked back up at them and frowned. He then reached up and touched his throat before swallowing.

"My throat burns. Is that what you call 'thirst'?" He questioned. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"I won't drink from a human if it harms them." Ichigo said firmly. Everyone but Ichigo grinned.

"Well you're in the right place then. We are some of the very few vampires that do not feed on humans, instead feeding on animals. A sort of…vegetarian life, if you will." Carlisle explained.

"Will that work?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it'll get you by, but not necessarily satisfy you completely." Carlisle replied, choosing his words carefully.

"Where do I find the animals?"

"In the forest. Some of us will go with you to help you learn to hunt. Also we'll stop you if you attempt to go after a human." Emmett said, rolling his shoulders.

"Okay. Let's go then." Ichigo said, moving to the bed in what he probably thought was a walk, but was actually a blur of movement. He looked down at himself and then looked up at the vampires helplessly.

Bella smiled. "I know, it's a little hard getting used to, huh? Because you're a vampire you move at incredibly fast speeds now. You'll need to learn how to move at a normal human speed." She said, moving her hand in front of her slowly.

"Oh." Ichigo muttered, looking back down at himself. He flexed his fingers slowly, then moved his arm slowly, then moved his other arm, his torso, and then he walked at a human speed backwards, then forwards. "This is hard." He muttered, moving his arms back down.

"Yeah? You're pretty good at it." Alice said, smiling.

"Fast learner…" He murmured, looking at them. He walked around the bed towards them, glancing down at his feet every two seconds. He managed to walk to them at what would be considered a brisk pace for humans.

"Alright. You ready? You're going to go out the window here since there's some people downstairs that might make you lose it." Jasper said, pointing to the left where the window was open.

"I know, I can sense them downstairs. I think it's a little girl and a teenage boy…" He said, before pausing. "Is that normal, or just me?" He asked, back to everyone.

"If you simply smelled or heard them, maybe. But…sensing them?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…it feels like…energy. Pouring off them." Ichigo explained. "Almost like reiatsu…" He muttered quietly.

"Energy, huh? Maybe you do have an ability." Jasper said, smiling. "But that can be experimented with later. First, you hunt."

"I'll go with him. I can probably help a bit better than you since I was turned only two years ago." Bella said, walking over to the window. Emmett moved to stand next to her.

"I needed to feed soon anyways." He said, grinning.

"I'll go too, to make sure you behave." Edward said, giving a pointed look to Emmett.

"All right, let's go." Bella said, turning and jumping out the window.

"We'll watch Renesmee for you, okay Edward?" Rosalie said, watching as both he and Emmett jumped from the window too.

* * *

_**AN: New chapter anyone? Uh…not really getting much support from this story so it's moved down the list of update importance. Which means it'll only get updated every 2-3 weeks. You can fix that by dropping a friendly review! (hinthint)**_

_**Let me know what I can do better, how to make people more in character, and things I can use to improve my vocabulary…particularly things to replace the word 'said'. I know, that's something you learn in elementary school but I was usually asleep during English class so… **_

_**Ciao!  
~Luci-chan**_


	3. Chapter Three: The Forest

_**AN: Woah…that popularity spike was sudden. O_O Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! It made me very happy! Since this story isn't a complete flop after all, I **_**will**_** be updating it. ^-^ **_

_**Uh…some questions were asked, so here's the answers to them, in case others were also confused about it: **_

**Q: So Ichigo doesn't have his shinigami powers in this?  
A: No, he does not. However it is not an AU where he did not possess them in the first place. He simply never regained them after losing them, and the Fullbringer Arc never happened. **

**Q: Will Ichigo be getting his Soul Reaper powers back?  
A: The answer to this is a spoiler, so I'll tell you when you can get the answer: Next chapter. Sorry!**

_**If you have any more questions, I'll do my best to answer them!**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

_The New Addition to the Family_

Chapter Three: The Forest

* * *

Ichigo stood at the window, looking down at Bella, Edward and Emmett.

"Is this safe?" He asked.

"Perfectly. You're immortal now; a little fall won't hurt you." Edward said reassuringly.

"I'll haunt you if I die." Ichigo threatened and took a couple steps back. He then ran forward and leaped from the window, soaring over everyone on the ground's head before landing in a crouch.

"Impressive." Emmett congratulated, grinning.

"Arigato. Er, thank you." Ichigo corrected himself and looked around, taking in the sights and sounds. "Where are we going?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the dull sound of beating hearts in the house behind him. They seemed to be coming from the pair he had sensed earlier.

"Across this river and farther into the forest." Edward replied, pointing. Ichigo eyed the wide river as they hurried over to it, scowling. Noticing his expression, Edward chuckled. "Just watch us." He began taking a few steps back. Emmett did the same and both of them launched themselves to the other side, disappearing into the trees.

Ichigo studied their movements and glanced at Bella. "Is the somersault at the end necessary?"

Bella laughed. "No, that's just them trying to look cool. You can try it though." She said, smiling at him. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'd rather not." He muttered, taking three steps back. He moved forward and kicked off, sending himself flying across the river. Bella was right behind him.

Ichigo landed on his feet just inside the trees with a loud thud and hurried over to the two waiting guys while Bella landed farther in.

"That was a nice landing. Better than Bella's first try." Emmett grinned, clapping Ichigo on the back. Ichigo could hear words of protest coming from Bella, who was carefully picking her way over to them.

"Thank you. Like I said, I'm a fast learner." Ichigo explained, following Edward through the trees.

"Hm. So, tell us about yourself Ichigo. Can't hurt to know some background information on our new family member, right?" Emmett said, and Edward nodded in agreement.

"Ah. Well, I'm eighteen, and I'm going to college in Seattle on a scholarship. I live in Seattle too. I've got two little twin sisters – Yuzu and Karin – and my dad Isshin back home in Japan. My birthday's next week on the fifteenth." Ichigo smiled a bit, looking at the three in front, beside, and behind him.

"What were you doing Forks if you live all the way in Seattle?" Bella asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow.

"Running. I was visiting some a family friend's acquaintance in Forks when some people from an organization I used to be allied with came after me. I started running away, but there were too many, and I got overwhelmed." Ichigo explained, a deep frown etching itself onto his face. "They cornered me in an alley and explained that they were going to kill me because I was more useful dead than alive. So they inflicted fatal wounds and left me to die." He explained.

Emmett whistled. "Were you part of a gang or something? Holy shit."

"No. The Soul Society isn't a gang. More like the law enforcement of the Afterlife." Ichigo muttered, climbing over a fallen tree trunk.

"The Afterlife?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Remember when I said I could see ghosts? Well the Soul Society is a large group of ghosts that have sort of…leveled up, to become Shinigami." Ichigo glanced over at Bella.

"Shinigami?" She lifted a perfectly curved eyebrow.

"Er…I think a literal translation is 'God of Death', but the English equivalent is a Soul Reaper, I believe." Ichigo scratched his jaw and looked over at Edward, attempting to change the subject. "Are we going to hunt anything or are we just going to walk through the forest talking?"

Slightly put off-beat by the sudden subject change, it took Edward a half second longer than it would have normally. "Well, there's a herd of elk about half a mile to the right…"

"Well let's go then!" Ichigo exclaimed, turning sharply to the right. Edward, Bella, and Emmett quickly followed after him after exchanging startled glances.

As they closer to the herd, they saw Ichigo spring up into the trees and jump almost soundlessly from branch to branch until he was just outside the clearing the herd was grazing in.

Curiously, the three experienced vampires decided to watch Ichigo first. For some reason they got the impression he wouldn't have much trouble, and would know what to do based on nothing but instinct.

Maybe it was the predator-like way he now held himself, or the way his eyes gleamed bright red in the sunlight streaming through the leaves, or even how he was crouching, muscled coiled, tensed, and ready to spring.

His whole body screamed _'predator'_, and even the three below felt a slight sense of unease by just watching him.

Ichigo looked down at them, and judging by his expression he had something to say. Edward tuned into his thoughts, once gain meeting the slight resistance from before. _Hey, will you all stop breathing so loudly, please? The herd knows something's up._ Edward quickly pulled himself away from Ichigo's thoughts, frowning.

He nodded anyway, though. He whispered as quietly as possible, "Don't breathe." Before doing so himself. Emmett did, but not without raising a questioning eyebrow, while Bella simply followed instructions.

Looking back up at Ichigo, they watched as he suddenly sprang from the branch down onto the unsuspecting herd below.

The animal let out a hoarse noise as Ichigo quickly latched his mouth onto its neck, and shortly collapsed to the ground. The other three speeded to catch the few elk lagging behind, feeding themselves.

Ichigo quickly finished and lifted himself off the animal's carcass, heading over to the others.

He was almost completely spot-free, but some of the blood had dripped down his chin and onto his white shirt. He looked every bit like a vampire, dangerous and wild yet beautiful and elegant.

As he waited for the others to finish, Ichigo wiped his mouth and winced at the blood that came off on the sleeve. It wasn't his shirt, and according to the many lectures from Yuzu blood stains were a pain to get out of fabric.

Edward finished first, hardly a hair out of place when he stood up. His eyes were noticeably lighter than before, now a warm brown similar to Ichigo's own eye color. Or what used to be his eye color. Ichigo had no idea what color they were now, but was guessing they had changed some way or another.

"My throat still burns." Ichigo said frowning once everyone had finished.

"Hm…there's bound to be another herd somewhere. Maybe we can even track down the one from before." Emmett said, rolling his shoulders. His eyes were lighter as well, along with Bella's.

"Well, we better start hunting again now if you're still hungry. It'll be getting dark in an hour or two, and we don't want to worry everyone by staying out too late." Bella said, and Ichigo glanced up at the bit of sky shown in the clearing.

Sure enough, it was becoming a purplish pink color, changing from blue.

"Alright, let's go then." Edward grinned. Everyone followed him out of the clearing, after the scent of elk.

* * *

"You're really good at hunting, Ichigo." Bella complemented as they were walking away from the river they just jumped across.

The rest of the hunt had gone smoothly, Ichigo mostly taking the lead while the other three followed. Surprisingly, Ichigo only got blood on his clothes the first time, and after that fed neatly with ease.

"Thank you." Ichigo nodded. They reached the house and Ichigo looked up at it in awe. It was a beautiful house, and he took a moment to ogle it.

"When we get inside, please try to restrain yourself as best as you can. If it's too much, Emmett can take you outside for some air." Edward instructed, gesturing towards the door. Ichigo nodded determinedly.

Bella was the first to go inside, followed by Edward and Ichigo, and then Emmett.

Ichigo picked up on the feeling of energy from the two mystery people he had sensed earlier, and he peered around Bella and Edward's bodies curiously to see who the people were.

Sitting on the couch in what Ichigo assumed was the living room, were a girl and a boy. The boy was sprawled out on it, the girl snuggled up next to him as he read a children's book to her.

They looked up as the group of four entered the house, as did the other people in the room. Ichigo couldn't seem to quite remember their names, so he just nodded in reply at their greetings.

It was then that a smell hit him, and he froze. It smelt incredible, like Yuzu's New Year's meal times a million. His eyes slowly moved to rest on the girl, and he realized this was probably why they wanted him to feed before coming downstairs.

She was human.

Edward and Bella both whipped around, staring down Ichigo and ready to restrain him. Emmett's intimidating presence was felt by Ichigo behind him as well.

Ichigo felt his instincts and emotions bubble up, demanding he go on the offensive while being cornered by them.

_THE GIRL WAS HUMAN._

As that thought began echoing in Ichigo's head, he bared his teeth and snarled.

* * *

_**AN: Holy shizznuggets this is SO late. I am sorry. SO sorry. I wanted to update, I really did! But I just didn't know how to write this chapter out. And then real life has been a pain in the ass, so I've been a bit short on time. So short I decided to put my other story on temporary break. -_-'**_

_**Um, please review, so I can try and stay focused on this story! Feel free to leave suggestions, corrections, helpful tips, etc. Criticism is ok too, as long as you either give me a reason or a way to fix it. **_

_**Until next time, ciao!**_

_**~ Luci-chan**_


End file.
